A Missing Ninja
by OkapiCrossing
Summary: Sheena mysteriously disappears overnight. Lloyd and the others are more than willing to help, but a rumor says the Desians are regrouping...by Luin! Could Sheena's disappearance be linked to the Desians? And if so, why Sheena?
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: I would highly suggest that you finish the game before reading, because I didn't avoid any spoilers. Other than that, please enjoy! ))

The hotel room was quiet. A quiet calm silence, tranquil and smooth. Lloyd shifted his gaze from each one of his companions fondly; first was Raine, the Professor, then Genis, Colette, Regal, Presea, Zelos, and finally Kratos…Dad. A loud snore interrupted his thoughts abruptly. He glared at the source of the sound, a red-haired man. He quickly leaped off his resting place on the windowsill and gave him a sharp jab.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Zelos exclaimed as he woke with a start. He looked around the room, "Not bad, I didn't wake anyone up, right? Now can you stop poking me?" he said, and prodded Lloyd back.

Lloyd, meanwhile, had just realized that six people were still asleep. He pondered hard, ignoring Zelos, who was now attempting to capture his attention. Zelos would make seven, and, including himself, gave them a grand total of eight. His spine straightened itself at this sudden realization. Their normal party was _nine_: Someone was missing. Another quick glance gave him the answer he was looking for.

A dire look on his face, he turned to Zelos. "Zelos, tell me seriously. When was the last time you saw Sheena?"

"I- I don't know," Zelos stammered. Since when had Lloyd's glare been that furious?

"I'm serious, Zelos!" Lloyd found himself yelling, and the rest of their company slowly waking up from the commotion.

Raine was up first. "What's wrong, Lloyd?" she asked calmly.

"Sheena!" he responded, becoming more agitated by the moment.

"What about Sheena?" she continued with the same tone and turned to the ninja, giving a small "oh," of realization.

A worried voice rang out. It was Colette. "We have to go find her!"

"Don't worry my angel. We'll bring her back." It was unmistakably Zelos speaking. Genis shook his head sadly at his friend's behavior in such a serious time. Lloyd, however, had a more active response to this.

"You still haven't answered my question! _When was the last time you saw her?_"

"I keep telling you, I don't know!"

"Both of you – stop it!" Raine commanded. "You're acting like a bunch of children."

"What in the name of Ygdrassil is going on here?!" A short, stout man had dashed into the room, throwing his hands up in despair. "How can any of my customers get a minute of rest with this racket!"

Presea spoke up. "We apologize. Our friend has gone missing."

"Oh, please forgive my rudeness. I had no idea such a terrible thing has happened. Please allow me to assist you," the man replied promptly, looking genuinely worried.

"Of course," Regal responded with a kind nod.

"Noble Bryant!" he said with a start, clearly surprised at his presence. "What an honor!" His eyes fell on Zelos. "Oh, and the Chosen, too? Pleasure to meet you. Pleasure, pleasure!"

Zelos winced at his former title. "Please, don't call me the Chosen. The Great Zelos is enough!"

Raine shook her head disapprovingly. "Can we finally get back to the topic of Sheena?"

Lloyd agreed by nodding his head furiously. Genis joined in shortly afterwards.

"Yeah! What if she was…" the half-elf trailed off hopelessly.

"If you'll permit me to make a suggestion," the hotel manager began uncertainly. Raine gave him an encouraging smile, and he returned it before continuing. "There have been rumors…dark rumors that tell of…they tell of…" He shuddered.

"What do they tell of?" Genis prompted him.

"A Desian gathering," he rasped out, throat dry.

"Desians?! But… we defeated them all! Didn't we, Raine?" Genis looked to his sister in alarm.

"Please, sir," Raine said, turning to the manager, "can you tell us more about this rumor?"

"I- I've heard that it began in Luin," he said shakily.

"What?!" Lloyd yelped. "The City of Hope?! It can't be!"

"Lloyd, I'm glad that you remembered Luin's title, but it's rude to interrupt," Raine said rather coldly.

"Raine is right. Do not forget that our ultimate mission from the beginning was to find and rescue Sheena." This time, it was Presea that spoke in her calculated voice.

"I'm sorry Professor," Lloyd apologized meekly.

Satisfied with the boy's response, Raine turned again to the manager. "Please continue."

"Well, what I've heard is that some Desians moved back to Luin after its reconstruction, and put on the guise of a normal citizen. But they were somehow gaining power while they lived in Luin, deceiving their neighbors. Eventually, they disappeared. A few days later, however, some travelers noticed some activity at the ruins of the old ranch. They alerted the townsfolk. Nothing's happened yet, though. They haven't made their move yet…not openly at least," he added hastily, looking around him at the many faces that stared back in unmistakable worry.

"Would you like me to show you the way there?"

"We've been there bef – "

"Thank you very much for the offer. It is greatly appreciated," Raine said, interrupting the swordsman, and then turned to Lloyd, lowering her voice to a hushed whisper. "Lloyd! Even if you don't need his help, you should accept it! Did you learn as little manners as history?"

"Alright, alright, I get your point," Lloyd backed slowly away from her. The Professor had a creepy look about her, and Lloyd wasn't too keen to upset her anymore. Nope. Zelos could if he wanted to, but Lloyd was out of it!

"But…why Sheena?" asked a quiet voice. Heads turned towards Colette, curious of what she had to say on this matter.

"I mean, she was such a nice girl!"

And the heads dropped abruptly. An audible sigh floated around the room.

"Colette, that's not a reason for someone to not capture her," Regal explained slowly, then added, "especially Desians."

"Hmm…that's a good question though. Why she brought it up doesn't matter anymore. Among us all…why Sheena?" Raine said thoughtfully.

It was Lloyd that answered eagerly, "She can summon spirits!"

"Yeah! It must be something she can do that we can't!" Genis added vigorously.

Kratos stirred slowly at the mention of summon spirits. "Continue without me. I have a bit of business to take care of. Lloyd, your priority right now is to rescue Sheena. Got it?"

"Alright Dad!" Lloyd nodded once confidently, then turned to Genis and asked in a whisper, "psst, Genis…what does priority mean?"

"You dunce!"


	2. Chapter 2

((A/N: This was a hard chapter to write... I tend to struggle with transitioning when writing. . Anyways, apologies for the shortness.))

The sun had just risen and Lloyd was already pacing around the room impatiently. He glanced worriedly out the window, using the location of the sun to check time. Growling restlessly, he turned to the first bed he reached and pulled off the covers. Apparently, Zelos liked sleeping by the window, for Lloyd called out the man's name in annoyance, and threw the covers aside. Zelos grunted and then squirmed around, reaching for the bed sheets, finally curling up in a tight ball against the cold. He opened an eye slowly, squinting up at the blurry image of… Whose face was that again? Oh, right! It had taken a bit of effort, but he managed it.

"Aha! Lloyd! It is you!" Zelos announced pompously.

"Uh…yeah, it's me. Now get up you lazy…" Lloyd trailed off slowly, thinking maliciously of all the evil names Zelos was entitled to.

"Hey! Wipe that stupid grin off your face! And besides, I'm up now, alright? I care about Sheena, too!" he snapped back indignantly. Geez, Lloyd was pretty ignorant sometimes. Sometimes? He took that back. All of the time. Well, at least most of the time.

Well, at least he was hard-working. Zelos sighed and got up, trudging lazily to the hotel entrance. The rest of their party were already waiting for him to show up, apparently, and even the kindly hotel manager was among his friends. Raine gestured to the man and explained.

"He offered to come with us on our search for Sheena. I can't thank you enough for such an offer. Are you sure that the hotel will be fine?" Raine said, turning back to the man.

"Yes, of course. It is a great honor to travel with the Chosen One himself, and my son knows what to do. He can take care of it himself. It's time he took up some responsibility," he replied, puffing up his chest.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe we've introduced ourselves yet. I am Regal Bryant, this is Presea, Genis, Raine, Colette, Lloyd, and Zelos," Regal cut in politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the man said with a slight jump. "I haven't introduced myself either. The name's Tom. I am a simple man, and thus, a simple name." Tom bowed slightly.

Lloyd nodded impatiently. "Can we start heading out yet?"

Genis shot back, "Lloyd! We should stock up on items first! After coming back from Dirk's place, we've nearly emptied all our supplies."

"Yes, he has a very good and sensible point, Lloyd. You could learn a thing or two from Genis, you know?" Raine commented with several nods, her hands folded matter-of-factly across her chest.

The swordsman again. As much as he wanted to get going again, they had a good point. And so they'd have to wait until they finished restocking to leave. "Okay, okay, we can go," Lloyd grumbled resignedly. "Just make it quick, alright?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Sorry for not updating in ages. " Been busy with school and other things, but I'm hoping I can write some more now that I'm on break.

Err, trying to get back into the story again. You'll have to live through another short chapter. Sorry!

--

Luin was about a full day's travel away from Asgard. And due to Genis's trip to the General Store, the sun was already high in the sky by the time they could set off. An impatient Lloyd awaited at the entrance to the city that Raine admired for it's beautiful history and the ruins that accompanied them. More the ruins than the history though.

"Ahh, a hard day of traveling…complete!" Zelos proclaimed as he stretched out and leaned back onto a soft bed of dirt.

Lloyd scoffed at him. "If it was really a hard day of traveling, we would be a lot closer to Luin by now!"

A stern look from a pair of cold eyes silenced both of them immediately. "Is it really polite to argue like this in front of a guest? Tom may have been the host back at the inn, but now we're hosting him. Change your attitudes! And as for you, Lloyd! I'm disappointed in you. I thought you had matured from the time you left Iselia, but it seems as if you're still the same kid that fell asleep every day in my class. Any more immaturity and I'll have to send you back to Asgard!"

"But Professor Raine…"

"No buts! Just behave yourself and for Yggdrassill's sake, no more arguing!"

"Yes Professor Raine…"

Genis stood to the side, chuckling under his breath as he listened in on the conversation. He just couldn't resist seeing the swordsman being teased and lectured by his sister again. Just like she had mentioned, it was just like the times back when Raine taught them in Iselia. The light-haired boy sat on a log and attempted to recall the beauty of the sunset just an hour ago. Slowly, he dozed off into a deep sleep, his dreams accompanied by a bright red sun.

The boy woke with a jolt, only a single thought on his mind. Fire!


End file.
